


We're in a What?

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien calls Gabriel out on his parenting skills, Adrienette becomes cannon and gets steamy, Based on episode of The Libraians, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Reference to a future story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Everyone goes to the movies to see an old black and white movie but just minutes into it Adrien and Marinette get zapped into the movie playing the two leads, now they have to finish the movie, while their friends and parents are watching.





	1. Going to the Movie

It was the start of the summer holidays and our heroes are going to the cinema and I mean everyone even Gabriel was attending. 

The Movie was an old classic 1940s Pivate Detective movie about an PI and his female friend who are working on a case and begin to full in love with each other. 

Adrien's Mother Emile Agreste said this to be her favourite movie, she showed it to Gabriel on their first date and in return they showed it to Adrien. 

***Cinema***

The cinema was filling up when The Agreste limo arrived Adrien step out not even noticing Marinette also running. They bumped into each other Marinette fell on the floor, Adrien on top of her "S-sorry Marinette" Adrien got himself up then helped Marinette as well "T-tha-anks A-adrien" Adrien and Marinette went into the cinema.

Gabriel and Nathalie were looking at what was playing in front of them "They are so in love Sir" Nathalie whispered to Gabriel. Gabriel said nothing, they went into the cinema. 

Inside most of the seats were taken all except 2 empty seats in the middle next to Alya and Nino where Adrien and Marinette would sit. Gabriel was at the back with all of the schools parents. 

Rose, Juleka, Alix,Mylene, Ivan, Max, Nathaniel, Chloe, Lila, Sabina, Luka and Kagami were also there as well. 

Adrien turned to Marinette who was talking to Alya, he poke her making her turn around "So Marinette have you seen Eye Private before?" "This is actually my first time", "This is my Mothers favourite movie" Marinettes face brights up "Really then it must be amazing then" Adrien and Marinette chuckle at each other "Please just kiss already", "ALYA" the audience said which cause Marinette and Adrien to go bright red in embarrassment. 

The lights went dark, everyone went quiet, the film began. 

An office in New York 1947 Daniel Lightfoot a 29 year old Private Detective is sitting at his desk drinking a bottle of whiskey, in comes Grace Johnson 28 year old who works as Daniels partner 

"A beautiful start to the day isn't it?" 

Marinette then noticed that Adrien was saying everything that was being said on the screen he notice Marinette smiling at him "Sorry" then out of nowhere a bright white light went over Marinette and Adrien which cause them to disappear. Everyone started to panic Alya, Nino, Tom,Sabine and Gabriel who were super worried what happen to Marinette and Adrien. Meanwhile Kagami saw something was wrong with the screen "Look" she said and pointed at the screen everyone looked shocked at what was being seen 

"What"

"The"

"Fuck"

Marinette and Adrien have been transported into the film playing the leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adrien and Marinette are in the movie how did that happen?
> 
> Next Chapter: Everyone reacts to whats just happen.


	2. We're in the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to whats just happened

Everyone was looking at the screen in complete shock as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were now inside the movie playing Grace Johnson and Daniel Lightfoot.

Adrien was wearing a light blue shirt, a red tie, brown jacket, brown trousers and boots while Marinette first had her hair down, had a brown skirt, white shirt and black shoes. Both were super shock at what was playing in front of them 

"A-adrien we-we" Adrien just stared blankly at Marinette she looks beautiful and those legs, oh boy his Princess legs were so sexy "Adrien,Adrien ADRIEN AGRESTE" Adrien step out of his thoughts "Sorry" Marinette cross her arms "Where you looking at me?", "Y-yes" Adrien put his hand at the back of his head, his eyes looking down "What?", "Marinette Just look down" Marinette looked down "Oh my fucking god, this skirt is too short" her legs were on show to everyone. 

***Cinema***

"I've know Marinette since Kindergarten and I have never heard her swear" Nino said "I mean Adrien said Shit once" Everyone turns to Nino "What...... every teenager swears at least once in their life's" 

Gabriel meanwhile was shocked at Adrien knew swear words he needed to know how.

***Movie***

Adrien put his left hand on the side of the desk "You don't have to be embarrassed Mari your legs are beautiful" at that moment both there faces went red "I mean your beautiful, no good looking, sexy" 

***Cinema***

"Did my Adrikins just call Maritrash sexy?" 

Alya and Nino were laughing like naughty school kids while Tom, Sabine and Gabriel were very shocked. 

***Movie***

"Adrien we need to work out how we got here and how to escape" 

"Your right" Adrien looked around, there were in Daniel Lightfoot office he sat down in the chair "I know what to do" 

Adrien stood up and walk to the front of the desk leading against it "So what do we do?", "Its simple really, we just finished the script", "J-just finished the script" 

"Yes go through the whole film word for word" 

"I never seen Eye Private before" 

"Well luckily for you I seen Eye Private 334 times" 

"334 times" Marinette said trying not to laugh "What can I say this is my favourite film, plus I do enjoy Anime", "I like Anime too" 

***Cinema***

"When did my son find time to watch Private Eye 334 times and Anime?"

Nino whispered to Alya "Maybe because he doesn't let him go out and be a normal teenager" "Or spend time with him" Alya added 

***Movie***

"Ok Adrien whats the plot" 

"I play Daniel Lightfoot a Private Detective who is the best in the business and you play Grace Johnson my partner, who helps me out, is a badass" 

"Badass?" 

"Grace Johnson was the first female character to take down a bad guy in film" 

"And the plot of the story" 

"Eve Private is about the two of us who get a case when Mrs Rivers comes to us to see if her Husband is having an affair with another women, while we are solving the case the both of us get close and full in love with each other" 

"That's simple WAIT LOVE EACH OTHER?" 

Adrien puts his hand behind his head "Yes Daniel and Grace full in love" 

"But that means you have kiss me plain, boring Marinette" 

Adrien was very shocked that Marinette thinks that she is plain and boring 

"Why do you think your plain and boring?" 

"Because your Adrien Agreste, the most famous kid in all of Paris, loved by everyone and me I'm nothing compare to you...I mean I can't even tell you that I love you and I had a plan of us getting married, having 3 kids who are named Emma, Hugo and Louise, a dog and Hamster, living together in a nice house" 

Adrien meanwhile was shocked out of his mind "Did Princess just confess her feeling to me?" he said in his head. He then walked to Marinette and kissed her right on the lips 

***Cinema***

Everyone was in complete shock 

"ADRIENETTE FOR THE WIN"

"YOU GO BRO"

"NO ADRIKINS WHY?"

"Well at least my son first kiss is with a good girl" 

***Movie***

Marinette couldn't believe it her crush Adrien Agreste was kissing her like really kissing her and she was kissing her back. After a whole minute of Kissing Marinette ended the kiss.

"Wow that was amazing" 

"Of course Mari" 

"Just one question why did you kiss me?"

"Well it's because I have a crush on you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Adrien has told Marinette and everyone else his crush on her, what is going to happen? Find out Next Chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien revealed what he thinks of Marinette and his Father.


	3. Starting the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien lets it all out

Marinette was super shocked as where the audience after all Adrien just told Marinette that he has a crush on her 

"Mari are you going to say something" 

"Y-you have-ve a c-crush on me" 

"Your amazing Marinette to me your my lucky charm, kind, sweet, funny, you know how to cheer people up when they are down and most importantly you made me fell like a normal person, in fact you, Nino and Alya have been more of a family to me than my own Father".

***Cinema***

Gabriel was very shocked that Adrien just said that his friends one of which was a bad influence was more of a family than him, the Father to him, the husband to his Mother. 

"Alya, Adrien said that we are like family to him", "I know Nino so amazing" 

***Movie***

"Even Nathalie and The Gorilla are more like family than my Father" 

Marinette eyes shot up 

"And I know what your going to say, he's my Father, that he loves me but he has a weird way of showing it, I don't even remember the last time he said that he love me, controls every part of my life, does not care what I think, whats me to be perfection, the perfect child, has to hold an image just to make him happy, he never wants to see me and if he does, it to tell me off about the lamest of things in fact I can list every bad thing that Gabriel Agreste has done"

"Up until a year ago I only had 1 friend, Chloe Bourgeois, I wanted to make new friends but my Father wound not let me, because he said that they will ruin the Agreste image"

"I wanted to go to school and you know what he said to me after I tried to get in before getting caught by Nathalie he said that the mansion has everything that I need so he can keep an eye on mean even through he never spends any time with me, and that the world is dangerous and this was before Hawk Moth showed up, I said that It's not dangerous Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else? and is respond was and I quote because you are not like everyone else! You are my son!" 

"Didn't show up to Parent's Career Day, He told me to go to my room because I had too much excitement, Banned me from school because I lost a book that just so happens to have a picture of Hawk Moth, He never wants to talk to me, the only time he notices me is when I run away" 

"During the Music Festival I wanted to play with my friends but after I accidentally press the wrong key on the Piano, he forced me to stay behind and practise more. Not going and being with my Friends because and I quote we Agrestes are soloists. We're not mere group members you can't go out after that performance you've just given, which is probably due to their influence!" 

"He just doesn't care about me, always forcing me to do what he wants me to do, what I eat, who I hand out with, what I wear, but you know what I had enough of it he only cares about his stupid company I what it to go into administration so he loses the only thing that he only cares about because as soon as we get out of here, Im leaving the Agreste Mansion forever because it's not my home, it's my prison" .

***Cinema***

Complete silence, no one said anything and for good reason as Adrien Agreste just listed all the bad things that Gabriel has done. 

Gabriel didn't know what to do he just watch his own son publicly say that he is leaving his life and that he wants his company which he put so much work into administration. 

"I knew the old man was terrible at being a Father, but I didn't think he was that terrible" 

Everyone nodded 

***Movie***

Marinette went up to Adrien and kiss him on the lips "Got a bit carried away there didn't you" 

"Maybe but I needed to let some steam off" 

"My crush on you began when you gave me your umbrella" 

"Really?" 

"Well in that case Marinette" he went on one knee "Do you what to be my Girlfriend?"

"YES"!!! she jumps into Adrien kissing him 

***Cinema***

The Audience goes crazy "Go Adrienette" yelled Alya 

***Movie***

Knocking was heard on the door "That must be Mrs Rivers" 

"Ok so what do I do?" 

"Just make some tea for Mrs Rivers" 

Adrien goes and opens the door 

"Hello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so we are starting the movie and he have had Adrien calling Gabriel out for his parenting skills which I hope happens in the show. 
> 
> Also I got this story after watching The Librarians Season 4 Episode 4 "And the Silver Screen" which sees Baird and Flynn get trapped inside the film as the main leads of a noir film. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette go through the movie.


	4. Playing the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette go through the Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain a love scene you have been warned.

On the other side of the door was Mrs Rivers a 35 year old women wearing a big purple coat "I'm at the right place?" 

"Your here to see PI Daniel?" 

"Yes"

"Then come right in" 

***Cinema***

"Adrien really knows his lines" Rose said 

***Movie***

Adrien sat down in his chair putting his hands on the desk, on the other side Mrs Rivers sat in a chair "So what can I help you with?"

"It's about my husband Bart, I believed that he is having an affair with another women" 

"How are you so sure?" 

Marinette enters the room with two cups of tea hands one to Mrs Rivers "Thanks" and then hands one to Adrien "Thanks" 

"He been spending a lot more time at work, not coming home to at least the middle of the night, leaves super early, barley talked to me and twice I seen his clothes, they look messy" 

"Well you come to the right place" 

They stood up "Thank you so much", "Your welcome" 

Mrs Rivers leaves the room 

Screen goes black then cuts to a rooftop in New York where Adrien and Marinette are on the roof, Adrien using a camera, the other side is a building.

Snap the camera went off "Bart all alone in a Hotel Room" Adrien said "Daniel look" Bart walked to the door, opened it, a girl with blonde hair comes in, Adriens takes more pictures "Maybe there just friends meeting up" Marinette said.

"They are having sex" 

Both Adrien and Marinette had shocked faces when watching a full on sex scene right in front of them. 

***Cinema***

Laughing was heard as everyone was finding it very funny with Marinette and Adrien reactions to watching sex. 

***Movie***

"Adrien I think I had enough" 

"Yes but I least it gives us an idea for later on" Adrien does his Cat Noir smirk 

"Do our characters have sex?" 

"Yep and before you worry, it's not full on. The most sexy that the audience will see is me leaving wet kisses down your chest while my hands are touching your breasts" 

Marinette grasps 

"Through your bra, then the screen will cut to black when back again it will be morning and we will have been sleeping together naked" 

***Cinema***

"So in less than a day we got from Adrien and Marinette just being friends to dating and now there going to have sex" Alya whispered to Nino 

"Look at Gabriel" Alya looked at Gabriel and laughed "This is so funny "Tom and Sabine find it funny" 

Most of the other students found it funny as well, Chloe,Lila,Nathaniel and Luka did not see the funny side. 

***Movie***

Screen goes black then appears cut to a cruse boat "Ready to get more proof", "Of course I am" 

They reach the end of the corridor with Adrien going to his left and Marinette going off to her right. 

Marinette walked along the narrows walls along the way passing a man carrying a duffel bag she through for a split second heard something inside the duffel bag was but quickly brush it off. 

***Cinema***

"I heard something in the duffel bag" a voice from the cinema 

"That can't be right" Gabriel said "I've seen Eye Private 67 times and I have never heard any sound coming from the duffel bag"

***Movie***

Adrien meanwhile was going through the vents he was right above Bart and the girl he took the camera and a listing advice he pressed play on the advice and took pictures with the camera. 

A knock was heard the girl open it and two armed men come in a shoot Bart in the head "Took you long enough" 

"The big twist of the movie, the true shocker of the day, but the next part I totally forget about" Adrien fell onto the floor guns pointing at him "Looking for the bathroom". 

Marinette meanwhile walks more she stops and goes back she then hears punching by a door she looks and see Adrien tied to the chair, with his hands behind his back getting punch in the face and stomach. 

Marinette looks around from behind her a man appears 

***Cinema***

Everyone but Chloe was super worried for Marinette now "Come on Girl you're be ok" 

***Movie***

"Well what do we have here Princess?" Marinette blood started to boiled "Only one person gets to call me Princess and your not him" 

Adrien meanwhile had a few cuts on his face "You could just let me go", "And have you telling everyone what you saw" the girl took a drill turn it on "Time for your trip to the dentist" 

"No please, no don't do this please I'm begging you" punching and kicking was heard form outside, just then one of the armed men comes crashing in Marinette stands over in "Get away from him you BITCH" 

***Cinema***

"GO MARINETTE" 

***Movie***

Adrien eyes shot up as he saw Marinette his shy clumsy Princess take down a room full of bad guys on her own. 

Everyone on the floor passed out Marinette walked to Adrien and untied him "T-that was amazing", "Well my Brother in Law is an Ninja" they leave holding hands while the police take everyone else away. 

Back at David office Adrien was giving Mrs Rivers the news Marinette looks at them.

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed with his shirt off 

***Cinema***

The image of Adrien Agreste with his shirt off made Chloe and Lila very happy, everyone covered there ears from the loud screams from them 

***Movie***

Marinette holding a tub of water lifted up a wipe rubbing over the marks on Adrien body "These will be gone when we return to the real world" Adrien smiles at her, then kisses her, Marinette kisses back only harder. 

***Cinema***

"This is it everyone" Alya said 

***Movie***

Adrien picks Marinette up and brought her to the bed then he got on top of her and undid her shirt taking it off leaving her in a pink bra "You're so beautiful", "I believe there more beauty more there", "Ohh well let me go down there then" Adrien then gives wet kisses along Marinette chest, his hand on her boobs making her moan, screen goes black. 

***Cinema***

For everyone watching this it was embarrassing especially for Gabriel, Tom and Sabine 

***Movie***

Morning rose with Adrien waking up he turns and see Marinette sleeping, he looks under the covers and notices that they are both naked he goes back to sleep 

3 Months Later appear on the screen Eye Private is now renamed to Johnson and Lightfoot, Adrien and Marinette are talking when a knock is heard they look at each other "Come in".

The screen goes black with the word THE END appearing everyone through that Adrien and Marinette would be back in the cinema not at the beginning of the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So they are at the start of the film again, does it have do with the sound from the duffel bag find out next chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: They have to go through the whole movie again.


	5. Restarting the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have to go through the whole movie again.

For both those watching the movie and for Adrien and Marinette it was confusion to say the least.

"Why did the movie restart again?", "I don't know Nino, I don't know"

***Movie***

Adrien and Marinette found themselves shocked out of their minds 

"We're at the beginning of the movie Mari, the beginning of the movie" 

"We must did something wrong but we can't have, I mean I've even had sex with Adrien Agreste in front of my friends and Chloe".

***Cinema***

Everyone laughed at what Marinette said 

***Movie***

"We did everything right Mari. Is there anything sure that we might missed?" 

"We did everything right" Just then Marinette had a flashback of the sound from the duffel bag.

"Oh my god The Duffel Bag" 

"The Duffel Bag?" 

"Back on the boat, I passed a guy holding a duffel bag and for a split second I through I heard a sound, but I brush it off and now I think that was the real reason why we are here is to rescue the person inside the bag" 

***Cinema***

"I was right" a voice said

"Why don't they just send Ladybug and Cat Noir to do this?" Chloe said

***Movie***

"Ok so we just go through the movie again until we reach the Duffel Bag scene" Marinette said 

"Well it's good that you have extra help" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you know anyone else apart from me with blonde hair and green eyes?" 

"Well apart from Cat Noir no, but if you are trying to say that your Cat Noir then there is no way that you are the flirty pun leather cat boy who comes to my house in the middle of the night for cuddles" 

Adrien said nothing "You are him are you?" 

Adrien bend down and kiss Marinette hand "Of course Princess" he said in his Cat Noir voice 

***Cinema***

Now when you find out that Adrien Agreste, perfect sunshine child of Gabriel Agreste is in fact one half of Paris famous superhero's who is best know for his puns you think that there would be uproar but you are wrong instead there is clapping and cheering except for one person and that person is Gabriel Agreste who just so happens to be Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Cat Noir arch emery.

"It was on my own sons hand this whole time, my own son plotting against me, but if he knew that I was making akumas to bring his Mother then he will join in a flash, oh how I look forward to seeing the betrayal of Ladybug face when Adrien joins me" Gabriel said in his mind

***Movie***

"You and Cat act very different"

"When I'm Cat Noir, I don't have to worry about the Agreste image, what people think about me, I can be myself" 

"So when do I meet your Kwami?" 

Adrien eyes shot up "Ladybug?" Marinette nodded

***Cinema***

"YES" Alya said "That why she picked me". Everyone turned to face her "What do you mean Alya? "I'm Rena Rouge" Nino hugs Alya "My Girlfriends Rena Rouge" 

***Movie***

Adrien and Marinette went through the movie and before they knew it Adrien was back being tortured and Marinette making her way to the duffel bag.

Marinette passed the guy carrying the duffel bag and again she heard the sound she stopped and turned around "Hey you whats in the bag" the man said nothing puts it down, turned to Marinette "What did you say?"

"I asked whats in the bag? because I heard a sound from inside the bag which sounds like a person" 

"And what makes you think that?" 

"Well you think that I'm a normal everyday person who is on this boat when in fact I jump off buildings, go up against my friends who had been brainwashed all while trying to get a world famous model in full in love with me" 

The Man then took out 2 knifes, one in each hand making his way, Marinette kicked him in the face "So it's a fight you what, a fight you will get"

***Cinema***

Everyone was guided watching Marinette Dupain-Cheng the shy, clumsy bakers daughter who a few minutes ago revealed herself to be Paris famous superhero Ladybug taking part in a full on one on one fight scene. 

"Go them him Marinette" 

"Careful" 

"Watch out" 

"Thats got to hurt" 

***Movie***

Marinette looked down at the guy on the floor then went to the duffel bag she open it and grasp at what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what do you think is in the bag? You will find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also We're in a What? was uploaded onto Wattpad before Ansani came out so Nino did not become Carapace and doesn't know that Alya ia Rena Rouge. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien learn why they are in the movie.


	6. The Real Reason for Being in the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien discover why they are in the movie

Marinette could not believe what she was seeing, inside the duffel bag is a teenage girl, same age as herself and Adrien, blue hair, green eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, black leather jacket and jeans, her hands tied together with duck tape.

Marinette quickly went to get the girl out of the bag and removed the tape form her face but didn't expect to get head butted by her in the face.

***Cinema***

The loud laughs of Chloe and Lila was heard allover the room, "Make a gif of that", Gabriel also found it funny seeing his arch emery getting punch in the face. 

***Movie***

"Ow, what the fuck" 

"Sorry, I through you were someone else" 

Marinette removed the tape from the Girl's hands, she got up 

"So do you have a name?" 

"I'm Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste, yours and Adrien's daughter" 

***Cinema***

Nothing was heard as everyone was thinking of what just happened. 

"That our Granddaughter Tom"

"She looks just like her Mother"

"I'm going to be the best Aunty ever" 

"And me the best Uncle" 

Gabriel was lost in through he just saw his future Granddaughter on screen talking to his future Daughter in law which also happen to be his greatest emery Ladybug and his Son is Cat Noir another emery of his and he will be leaving his life it was a lot to take in. 

***Movie***

"Y-your my daughter" Marinette said pointing at Emma 

"Mum, I know this is shocking to you, but first we need to save Adrien" 

Marinette and Emma makes there way to Adrien who was getting tortured. 

They made it to the door where they heard Adrien getting punched 

"Well, well, well two princess for the price of one it's my lucky day" 

Emma looked at Marinette and rolled her eyes then turned to the man "Well sorry to say this but she has a boyfriend who is getting tortured and I'm a lesbian" 

***Cinema***

"Did Emma just say that's she a lesbian?" 

"Our Granddaughter is making us so proud" 

Gabriel didn't know what to think as their has never been any LGBT members of Agrestes before but as long as she acted like how Agrestes should act then it's ok.

***Movie***

"Really, so are you?"

"In a relationship yes, her names Grace, she very nice and we have done it more than once" 

"Was it as lovey as when I fell in love with your Dad?"

"You mean meeting Grace in a bar in Boston, fighting aliens then having steamy hot girl on girl sex before going back to Paris and month later she comes to stay and joins me in my adventures" 

"What do you mean Aliens?"

"After Akumas, It's Aliens" 

"I'm still here" 

Emma then pressed her right thumb a logo showing the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous side by side appeared showing the letters MIS.  
Emma then like using a iPhone moves her finger until she reach her choice of weapon 2 silver batons then appear in thin air, she catches them. 

"Get Adrien I'll deal with him" 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a triple blackbelt winner and take this" Emma hands Marinette a gun 

"Are you insane"

"I've been using this for 2 years now, I'm 16, it's really easy to use"

Marinette goes inside the room 

"Well then it's us you and me" 

***Cinema***

"Emma looks the same age as ours so why does she sound so smooth" 

"Well Max when your the daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir this must be a normal day for you" 

***Movie***

Adrien looks at the girl who was coming toward him with a drill "Where are you Bugaboo?" 

The door opened Marinette holding a gun in her hands shooting at everyone, the other guys fire back, Marinette runs to Adrien and unties him giving him a huge kiss "LOOK OUT" as the girl appears only to be shot in the back by Emma. 

"Are you two okay?" 

"Thanks to you yes" 

"You are you?"

Emma went to Adrien and Marinette and a white light went over them they appear in a new location a room with 6 desks with computers 

"Emma what is this place?" 

Emma sat down on a chair, Adrien and Marinette did the same "Ok Adrien my name is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste", "I'm your Daddy?" Adrien said with a very happy voice "Yes i'm the oldest", "Oldest?" Emma pulls out her phone and shows a picture of herself with her younger Brother and Sister "Hugo and Louise". 

***Cinema***

"Oh my goodness They look so like them, Louise looks just like female version of Adrien" 

"3 kids, my Son will have 3 kids" 

***Movie***

"So am I a good Dad?" 

"You take lessons from your in-laws" Marinette smiles 

"You are fun, happy, make us laugh all the time, your puns are out of this world, you have been embarrassing but you're the greatest Dad in the world" 

A tear goes down Adrien left eye "So am I still working as a model?", "No you're a teacher in other words you're the new Miss Bustier and you also teach physics and you are the schools favourite teacher with all the puns you put in the lessons" 

"So why are we here?"

"This is MIS which stands for Miraculous International Service, it was set up by you two after you beat Hawk Moth, it looks at the unknown, aliens, magic, things that don't make sense". 

"I'm guessing the Miraculous don't leave us then?" 

"No they don't, Hugo and Louise have them now and just saying that after Hawk Moth everyone will know that you two are Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"Well at least getting chase by Cat Noir fans will be better than Adrien Agreste fans" Marinette and Emma gigged. 

"I was working on an undercover mission taken down a drug business which uses Alien DNA but I was caught I use Eye Private of a way of you two rescuing me" 

"Wow" 

"But there's something else that you two need to know, there's something coming, much evil and worse than Hawk Moth, worse then Chloe and Lila, Worse then jealousy and break ups or Plagg's Camembert, MIS does not know much about it, but it's coming beyond the stars, it can travel through time and meaning that it could arrived in your time or maybe arrive in another version of Earth, but what I am trying to say is that you may need to get ready because not even the Miraculous is safe but anyway I'm guessing that you two need to return home" 

"Yes and we have some explaing to do but can you tell us who Hawk Moth is?" 

***Cinema***

For everyone watching they are glued as they wanted to know who is Hawk Moth? Gabriel Agreste was not saying anything due to him being Hawk Moth. 

***Movie***

"You want to know who Hawk Moth is?"

Adrien and Marinette nodded "So who is it?" Emma said nothing "If you don't then there will be no Cookies for life", "It's Gabriel Agreste" 

"WHAT!!!!!"

"He wants to use the Miraculous to bring back your Mother, but a price must be pay, for every action, there is a reaction ,for every wish, a price to pay in return" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if Gabriel does bring Emilie back then he will lose you Adrien" 

"I die if my Mother is brought back" 

"Yes but because of the relationship you two currently have, Adrien will be erase from existence, you will have never been born" 

Adrien couldn't bevelled what he heard, Marinette the same and they both now knew that Gabriel must not make that wish. 

***Cinema***

Gabriel looked down at his hands "I didn't know" a whisper only he could hear then, then a Kwami named Nooroo came out "YOU DIDN"T KNOW I WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS FROM THE MOMENT YOU CHOSE THIS MISSION BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO WELL AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU GET YOUR WIFE BACK"

***Movie***

"So Mum, Dad you want to return home?" 

"Yes" 

Emma pulls out a device form her draw, presses it and a blue light appeared "Just go through it and you will be back at the cinema" Marinette and Adrien turned to Emma and gave her a huge hug "We are so proud of you", "And eat all the Cookies in the world" 

"Ready?"

"Ready" 

Holding hands they jumped into the portal making it close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A long chapter done: Next one will be the final one. 
> 
> Also the warning that Emma gives Marinette and Adrien is foreshowing an upcoming story The Miraculous Destroyer which will arrive late 2019/early 2020.  
Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette return home.


	7. Returning from the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are back at the Cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note that this chapter contains a mentioned of suicide you have been warned

A bright light appeared and Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste appeared at the front of the room they looked at each other then gave a huge hug full of laughing and kissing "We did it" 

They turned and saw everyone there "Hey everyone" they said 

DJWIFI run up to Adrienette giving them huge hugs 

"You two have explaining to do" 

"Well in short answer Alya we did not tell anyone about me and Cat because if Hawk Moth found out he will target the people we care about, we didn't even tell each other who we were because we have to stay safe" 

"As a fan of Superheroes I understand and being Rena Rouge I know what you mean" 

Tom and Sabine make there way to Marinette "Mum, Dad so" 

"My little angel is Ladybug" Tom said in a huge happy voice he looks at Adrien "And son I approve your relationship with my daughter, Croissants are free for you" Adrien give Tom a huge hug.

Gabriel stands up and walks down "Adrien" he saids in his normal strict voice "I don't want to hear it, nothing that you will say will make me forgive you, what ever relationship we had ended when you chose to become Hawk Moth" 

"I did it to bring your Mother back Adrien, change the past so she never goes missing" 

"Because my life was so better back than"

"Of course it was" 

"NO IT FUCKING WASN'T!!!"

Gabriel stomped his foot on the ground pointing his finger at Adrien like when he did with Nooroo before coming Hawk Moth for the first time.

"Watch your mouth Young boy" 

"My life was terrible, I had no friends, did not go to school, only went out for a photoshoot and if you even looked at me who would have know that I hated my life do you even remember May 16th 2013" 

"What's that date supposed to mean?" 

"You really don't know me at all that was your 47th Birthday, you were so busy in work that you didn't even what to see me, your own son, I wanted to give you a present but after finding out that you were too busy to see me. I decided that this was enough so I went to my bedroom took a knife and I decided to end my life and I was a mini second away from doing when I stopped because I knew that maybe that my life was going to get better and now it has but if you ever try to take the things that I care about away form me then I will kill myself." 

"But your Mother will be back, if you had join me it will be perfect Father and Son working together" 

"Did you even hear what Emma your Granddaughter said I will Die" 

"Someone else will pay the price" 

"I can't believe you and even if I didn't knew the risks I will never join you because choosing between having my parents again or being with my friends, I choose my friends because they are my family"

"You are an Agreste and this is not how I rase you" 

"You never rase me at all, it was all Mom, this will be the last time we ever talk, your going away Hawk Moth living the rest of your life behind bars where you belong" 

Just then a S.W.A.T team arrives "Oh and one more thing" Adrien punches Gabriel in the face and took his Miraculous away from him "I've wanted to do that for a really long time" 

"This isn't the last you see of me I will be back and I will get those Miraculous". 

"That was easy kitty" 

"Sure was Bugaboo" Adrien looks at Nathalie and The Gorilla "Did you two know?" 

The Gorilla shook his head "And you Nathalie" 

"Yes and I helped him but if I could turn back time and hand him in to the police I would" 

"Well then Nathalie you have to do 500 hours of community service" 

"Of course Adrien" 

Everyone leaves the cinema headed home it was a new world but they had each other, friends are family. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that the end of this story The next story will be 4 stories all set in the episode Gigantitan. 
> 
> What happens if Marinette and Adrien date goes to plan.
> 
> Ladybug and Cat Noir making Gigantitan go to sleep.
> 
> Gabriel thinks back on the Akuma he made.
> 
> Ladybug and Cat Noir go up against another Gigantitan this time he's from the future.


End file.
